


It's still beating

by Tarlosformeplease



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Hospital Shooting, M/M, Schmico, everyone panicking, levi hurt, nico worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease
Summary: There is a shooting at the hospital and the shooter has kidnapped Levi and Meredith. Levi is hurt badly and Nico needs to get to his boyfriend before it's too late.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Schmico story and I'll be writing Tarlos again soon. Love you guys, hope you enjoy this.

''So you couldn't save her?'' an elder man asked from the doctor standing in front of him.

''We are so sorry for your lost Mr. Garfield, but your daughter's bleeding didn't stop. We tried everything we could but the injuries were too severe''. Nico was standing there trying to comfort the crying father, but it felt like it was impossible. He couldn't imagine how this must have felt. Nico saw Levi's ensuring smile telling him that everything is fine and that it wasn't his fault. ''You can go see her if you want. Dr. Pierce will come and escort you. I'm so sorry'', he said and put his hand on Mr. Garfield's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze before he walked to Levi and sighed.

''You okay?'' Levi asked and took Nico's hand in his. Levi's brown hair was sticking everywhere, and he looked a bit tired. He had chosen to put his glasses on today, because the contacts where too itchy and made her eyes sting. Nico loved this look on Levi, because he looked so innocent with his glasses and a goofy smile on his face.

''Yeah. It's just that she was so young. Nobody should die at such young age'', he told and soon after he had said that Levi hugged him tight. Levi was so short that Nico managed to rest his head on top of his. His hair was so soft and puffy. Right now, Nico just wanted to be at home cuddling with the love of his life and drink some hot chocolate, and maybe watch some movies. Like normal couples do when the first snow stays on the ground. However, Nico and Levi weren't a normal couple. They were far away from a normal couple, but they wouldn't change anything. Levi reached to kiss his boyfriend smiling a little, before he got a message from Jackson that he had to get in the ER.

''I have to go, we got a patient'', Levi said and put his pager away. ''I'll see you later?''

''Lunch?'' Nico asked and lifted his eyebrow.

''Sounds fantastic! Love you'', Levi said as he turned to leave to the ER. He heard Nico shout that he loved him too and then he disappeared behind the corner.

\---

The day went on normally. There were no other deaths than the one in the morning and now Nico was going to get lunch with his amazing boyfriend. Before he left from the hallway to the canteen he heard a loud bang coming from somewhere in the hospital and after that another bang and shouting. He didn't know what it was, but he had his doubts. Oh how he wished that he wasn't right.

Nico ran to one of the hallways to find Link lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He rushed to his side and kneeled beside him. Nico saw that his stomach was bleeding. He took of his white doctor's jacket and put it on the wound giving it some pressure.

''What happened?'' He asked and kept on pressuring the wound. The first thing on his mind right now was that is Levi okay. He knew it was wrong to think about someone else when his best friend was bleeding out in front of him. But he couldn't live without Levi and if something happened to him he wouldn't forgive himself.

''I don't know. I was just going to check on of my patients when this man came with a gun'', Link coughed a little with blood coming from his mouth at the same time. This was bad and Nico knew it. ''He was looking for Levi''. Nico's eyes grew big. The shooter was looking for Levi. But why?

''What?'' he asked with a shocked expression on his face. This can't be happening. He needed to find Levi before the shooter finds him first.

''He said that he needs to find Levi so he could show you how it feels and then he shot me and...Oh god!'' he shouted when he realized something. ''He shot AMELIA!'' Link was trying to stand up but Nico pushed him down again.

''Hey! I'm sure she's all right'', Nico said comforting his friend. ''Where is she?'' Link pointed the nurse's station and Nico stood up to look for Amelia. He found her lying on the floor unconscious. He shook her shoulder and she woke up almost immediately.

''What happened?'' she asked and held her shoulder which was bleeding a little.

''There's a shooter in here. Link is hurt very badly and I don't even know if Levi's still alive and I don't know how many else has been hurt I...I...I think I'm having a panic attack...'', Nico said. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Nico sat on the floor and leaned in to the table trying to catch his breath. ''I...Can't...Breathe. It hurts...too much''. Now he knew how Levi must feel when he has these panic attacks.

''Just close your eyes'', Amelia said crapping Nico's shoulder. ''Do as I say''. He nodded and closed his eyes still catching for air. ''Now breathe in and out calmly. In and Out''. It took a while, but it worked, he felt a much better.

''Thanks'', he said still keeping his eyes closed before he remembered Link. He stood up and hurried to his friend with Amelia behind him. ''Hey buddy, you still with us?'' he asked when Link coughed. Nico sighed with relief and once again put some pressure on his wound. Amelia stroked Link's hair gently and that's when they heard screaming coming from the elevator. ''Amelia can you put pressure on his wound. I'm going to check the elevator'', Amelia nodded and moved a little to push the wound. Nico ran to the elevator. He saw almost immediately that the power was out which meant that the whole hospital must be in a shutdown. Nico opened the elevator door with all of his power and saw that the girl screaming was Jo Karev.

''Nico?'' she asked when she saw him standing there. Jo hugged Nico and he could tell that Jo was shaking like crazy. ''I don't know what happened. I heard something loud like someone firing a gun and then the whole elevator shut down''. Nico helped her to get to Link and Amelia. He looked at his friend lying there pale and Nico could tell that he was losing too much blood. Nico was just about to ask if Jo could help Link, but she was faster. Jo was already trying to bandage his stomach. That's when his phone rang. It was Levi.

''Oh god Levi. I was so worried about you!'' Nico couldn't do anything but smile. However, it faded away very quickly.

''Nico! There's someone in here. I'm trapped in the supply closet with Dr. Grey a...and I think he killed Taryn...I...I...''.

''Levi calm down. You need to calm down'', Nico tried not to panic, he needed to get to Levi as soon as possible before it was too late. ''Which floor are you in, I'm coming there''.

''We're...'', Levi couldn't finish his sentence. Nico heard the door to slam the wall and then there was another bang and a woman screaming. Meredith was screaming Levi's name and now the worry and panic were growing inside Nico.

''Levi!'' he shouted, but nobody answered. ''Levi, please answer to me!''

''Come to the first floor's supply room...alone'', the male voice said and hanged up. Nico dropped the phone on to the floor and started to run. He didn't care that Amelia and Jo were shouting after him, he needed to get to Levi before it was too late. Nico ran down the stairs almost falling on his face, he didn't have time to waste he needed to run. Even though his feet were burning and his knees were popping.

''Stop it now!'' he heard someone yell from the supply closet, it must be the shooter. Nico kicked the door open and the first thing he saw was Levi lying on the ground with his chest cut open. Dr. Grey was operating Levi in the middle of the supply closet. The monitor beside the love of his life was peeping slowly and Nico could tell immediately that Levi's blood pressure was too low. He could die if Meredith stops whatever she's doing.

''Levi!'' he shouted and almost ran to his boyfriend, but the man pointed the gun at Nico before he could do anything. He looked at the man and recognized him. He was the man from the morning, the one whose daughter died. ''Mr. Garfield? What are you doing here?''

''Sit'', Mr. Garfield said gesturing the chair behind him, but Nico still wasn't moving. ''Sit down before I shoot him again!'' he yelled and Nico did as he said. Meredith didn't raise her face from what she was doing and Nico couldn't feel more thankful than now. Mr. Garfield took three cable ties from his pocket and tied Nico's hands to the chair so he couldn't move.

''Why are you doing this?'' Nico asked looking at Levi. He wanted to help him so bad but he couldn't, he just had to watch when the life was slowly fading from his face. Levi looked so small and vulnerable, just lying there.

''Why? I'm doing this because you took the only thing I had left. I remembered seeing you with this poof boyfriend of yours. You took my daughter from me and now I will take something from you too'', he answered turning to Meredith and pointing the gun at her head this time.

''Please don't do it. Take me instead!'' Nico shouted but Mr. Garfield was like he didn't even hear him. ''Please!''

''You! Stop treating him right now!'' he yelled and took the gun even closer to Meredith's head, if that was even possible.

''My hand is pressing on the wound on his aorta. I'm the only thing keeping him alive and if I take my hand away he will die. I will not let this man die!'' Meredith yelled and Nico was looking at the scene. He wanted to say something but he didn't have the words to. He was too afraid that he will lose Levi, he couldn't lose him, not now or never.

''Take your hands away from him right now or I will kill both of you!'' Mr. Garfield shouted. Meredith thought for a second and then she took her hand out putting it up on the air. The heart monitor started flatlining and Nico could swear that his heart just broke into pieces. Levi was dead and it was his fault.

''No! Mer please, you need to help him, please. I can't live without him please!'' Nico's shouts were heartbreaking but still Meredith wasn't doing anything. Every time Nico screamed, she flinched a bit. That's when they heard noises coming from the hallway. The police had arrived and they handcuffing Mr. Garfield immediately. All the man did was laugh when the police escorted him out but nothing mattered to Nico anymore. The love of his life was dead and he couldn't do anything about it. Then he heard the little peeping noise, it was the heart monitor. Levi was still alive and Meredith was once again treating him. ''He's alive?'' Nico asked with tears in his eyes.

''Yes. Jackson did this to me the last time'', Meredith said and she could tell that Nico was confused. ''It's a long story for another day. I need to get him to the OR but I can't lift him on my own and well you can't come there with me''.

''Luckily I'm here'', the familiar voice said. Owen Hunt came to the room firstly he cut the cable ties and then he went to assist Meredith. Owen and Nico lifted Levi on a hospital bed and before the two surgeons took him away, Nico pressed a kiss on Levi's hair, which was covered in blood. He watched as the love of his life was taken away from him. Nico couldn't take it anymore, the tears were falling from his eyes like waterfalls and he fell on the floor hugging his knees. He saw that Levi's glasses were still on the floor and picked them up. They were covered in blood but luckily they weren't broken. Levi would need them if he ever wakes up again.

Nico was still looking at the glasses that he held in his hands when Bailey came to the closet. She looked sad and anxious.

''Dr. Kim?'' she asked and walked next to him. Nico looked at her with puffy red eyes and a sad expression. ''We need to get you out of here'', Bailey said and helped Nico up supporting him. It may have looked hilarious because Nico was so much taller than Bailey, but everyone they pumped to never even said anything. They all were too shocked to do anything but trying to help their friends who had gotten hurt.

Nico saw Maggie covering someone's face meaning that she was dead. He recognized the woman. She was Levi's best friend Taryn. He remembered how Levi and Taryn were talking to each other in the morning and now she was dead and Levi was in surgery. This was his fault and he knew it.

\---

The hours went by and Nico was still waiting for news about Levi or Link. They both were in surgery, Amelia was sitting next to Nico. Her head rested on his shoulder, making Nico feel a bit better. He was going through scenarios in his head. What if Levi didn't survive. What if he died, and Nico couldn't even say goodbye to him. The other thing on his mind was that how the hell was he supposed to tell his boyfriend that his best friend died. He knew how important Taryn was to him and now she was gone.

It took another hour before Jo came to tell them that Link was okay and that he will have a full recovery. Amelia decided to go see him and offered if Nico wanted to come too but he said that it would be the best if he waited to hear about Levi first and then he would come there to see his friend.

The news started to play on the TV and the title was. 'New information from the shooting in Grey-Sloan Memorial'. Nico looked at the TV and was about to turn it off before he saw Levi's face. How did they get his picture and why?

''In the shooting there were many injured and three of them dead. An orthopedic surgeon Atticus Lincoln has survived the operation and is now in recovery, but the intern Levi Schmitt is still in critical condition and haven't gotten out of the surgery jet...''. The news would have still gone on but then Meredith came with Owen behind him. They're surgery gear were covered in blood and Nico knew that the surgery wasn't easy. He stood up immediately and almost ran to them.

''Is he okay?'' he asked and he really hoped that they would show even a slight sign that everything was okay now.

''Levi Schmitt is fine. We fixed his aorta and the bleeding is now gone. He should have a full recovery'', Meredith said and Nico just hugged her with tears falling from his eyes.

''Thank you so much'', he said still hugging her. Nico was so relieved that his love was still alive and he will survive.

''You can go see him now'', Owen said smiling and escorted him to Levi's room where he was locked up onto some machine's which were peeping. He wasn't intubated which meant that he could breathe on his own. That was a very good sign. His Levi was a fighter and Nico really hoped that Levi knew it himself. He sat to the chair, which was next to his bed and took Levi's hand to his kissing it gently.

''I love you so much, please wake up soon'', Nico said when a single tear fell from his cheek.

\---

It had been a week from the shooting incident but Levi still hasn't woken up. Link had recovered and he had moved in together with Amelia Shepherd. Taryn's funeral would be next week and Nico really hoped that Levi would wake up before that so he could say goodbye to his friend.

Nico was once again sitting next to Levi's bed holding his hand in his. Past the week, Levi's heart had stopped three times and nobody knew why. He was supposed to be okay and have a full recovery. Nico had been by Levi's side during those three times and he could swear that his heart stopped too. It was so scary to see all those doctors trying to get Levi's heart to beat again. 

Meredith was doing a regular check up to see if everything's okay with Levi when it happened. He squeezed Nico's hand and opened his eyes. He was awake and seemed okay.

''Hi'', Nico said softly and kissed Levi's brown curled up hair, which was sticking in every direction. Levi tried to say something, but his throat was too dry to do that. He pointed the water glass, which was on the table behind Nico. Meredith gave it to him and smiled a little. Levi took a big sip and coughed.

''You really scared us Schmitt'', Meredith said and tapped Levi's shoulder gently. Nico was still holding his hand not letting go. He would never let him go. Meredith checked few things and then she left leaving the two alone.

''What happened?'' Levi finally spoke. He was still a bit sleepy and all Nico could do was to smile at the man he loved so much.

''What do you remember? I can fill the rest'', Nico said stroking the skin in Levi's hand.

''I remember calling you and then this man came in and without saying anything he shot me. I think I fell on the floor but I wasn't unconscious jet. Dr. Grey said that the bullet had punctured my aorta and that I was bleeding to death unless she would operate me in the supply room and then everything went black and now I'm here''.

''I'm so sorry Levi. This is my fault'', Nico said as a single tear fell from the corner of his eye. Levi wanted to hug him so bad but it hurt too much t move even a little. ''Everytime your heart stopped I wanted to die too''.

''My heart stopped?'' Levi asked with big eyes.

''Three times. I was so scared that I would lose you and that I wouldn't even get to say how much I loved you''. Nico cried his heart out. He was still so scared of the situation when Levi's heart didn't beat anymore. Levi saw that and took Nico's hand to his chest so he could feel his heart beating.

''It's still beating. I'm okay now. It's still beating'', Levi said and Nico kissed him softly. Nico's tears fell to his cheeks but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he would still be able to feel his own heart beating and that he survived. ''Are everyone else okay?'' Nico looked at his boyfriend with sad eyes and Levi could tell that something bad had happened.

''The shooter took three lives. Two nurses' and...'', Nico took a deep breath. ''Taryn was one of them''. Levi felt like his heart stopped he couldn't believe it. His best friend is dead. Levi started to cry hysterically, and Nico felt so bad for his boyfriend. He couldn't imagine how this must feel. ''I'm so sorry Levi''. Nico stroked Levi's curly hair and let him cry it out. Nico decided to climb on to the small hospital bed next to Levi so he could hold him as he cried. Levi laid his head on Nico's chest and just cried. He lost his best friend.

\---

It took for a while before Levi didn't have any tears left to cry and he just laid there in Nico's arms.

''Thank you'', Levi said looking at his boyfriend with red eyes.

''For what?''

''For staying with me''. Nico stroked Levi's curls gently.

''Of course. I love you so much''

''I love you too''. They kissed each other with passion but still very softly and gentle. Levi could stay like this forever, in Nico's arms where he felt like the world didn't even matter anymore. He felt save and loved at the same time. He never wanted it to end. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I decided to write a second part for this story and I really hope you like this :) I brought Benny and dr. Bull into this, hope you don't mind...
> 
> I listened to Sunrise Avenue's Forever Yours while writing this so I suggest you to listen to it while reading this.  
> https://youtu.be/Udps-tJN8d8
> 
> \+ Keep on commenting. I love to read your opinions about my stories :)

''Hey, hey, take it easy'', Nico said and rushed next to Levi who tried to stand up from the couch. ''You know what Owen said, you can't stress your body right now''. 

''I was just trying to go to take a shower, I stink'', Levi protested and stood up almost falling forward, but Nico was there to hold him up. ''It's been a week and I still can't stand on my own'', he whispered and let his boyfriend help him in to the bathroom. 

''Yeah Levi, it has only been one week, you need to be patient and let your body heal'', Nico said and helped Levi take his clothes off. Nico looked at his boyfriend for a second and his gaze fell on the large white bandage on Levi's chest. He took it off gently, so Levi could take a shower, and the stitches made his stomach make a turn. It was his fault that this happened to Levi, he should have been there for him, he should have protected him. Levi took his glasses off and gave them to Nico, who laid them on top of the sink. ''I'm going to get clean clothes for you, please don't fall or rip your stitches open'', Nico said and when he heard Levi whisper that he promises to be quick and careful, Nico went to their bedroom and to the closet to get Levi new clothes. He took black sweatpants, blue shirt and clean underwear and went back in to the bathroom. 

Nico opened the door and saw Levi's shaking frame sitting on the shower floor. He held his head in his hands and tears were staining his red cheeks. His curls were soaking wet and he just looked miserable. Nico couldn't help himself and before he even noticed he was kneeling in front Levi, still fully clothed, but he didn't care if he would get wet. Levi needed him and Nico would always be there for him.

''Make it stop...make it stop!'' Levi shouted and it took Nico off guard. 

''Make what stop, Levi?''

''Make the pain stop'', Levi said and took his hand to his chest. It was now that Nico noticed Levi's shallow breathing, he was having a panic attack. Nico quickly closed the shower and lifted the small boy out of the shower and laid him on to the bathroom floor. Nico wrapped a warmed up towel on Levi's shoulders and lifted the smaller one's face so their eyes met. 

''Look at my eyes and do what I tell you to do, okay?'' Nico asked and waited for Levi to nod. ''Okay, try to take a deep breath...no don't look away, look at me...now deep breath...hold it...and let it out''. Nico guided Levi while keeping their eye contact at all times and when Levi finally calmed down Nico pulled him onto his lap and placed his head on his chest. ''What happened?'' Levi shook his head as a sign that he didn't want to talk, or that he couldn't talk right now. 

Nico nodded and helped Levi to put his new underwear and pants on before he helped him to sit on the toilet seat so he could clean his stitches and put a new bandage on it. Nico poured some disinfectant on a piece of a clean cloth and started cleaning the wound. After that he took the bandage and laid it gently over the stitches making sure it won't fall off. Then he helped the shirt on Levi and gave him his glasses. 

''Taryn's gone'', Levi whispered and broke down crying. Nico felt his heart shatter to pieces. He pulled Levi on his lap and rocked him gently, stroking his wet curls. ''I can't go to her funeral tomorrow. I'll break down and everyone will look at me with pity. Like I'm a puppy without a owner. I can't go, please don't make me go''. 

''It's okay baby. We don't have to go if you don't want but I know you will regret it if you won't say goodbye to your best friend. I promise no one will look at you with pity. They will look at you and see a strong man, who survived a shooting and loosing his best friend. The whole hospital will be there, but you were the only one Taryn really cared for. You need to be there and say your final goodbye. And if that's too painful, just say 'see you soon' '', Nico said and hugged Levi tighter. 

''Thank you'', Levi said and felt a soft kiss being placed on his forehead. ''Thank you for always being there for me''. 

''Always''. 

**\---**

''Can you help me with this?'' Levi asked when he walked to the living room. He was wearing black pants and white shirt. He was trying to knot his tie. 

''Yeah. Of course'', Nico helped Levi with his tie and smiled gently at him. ''Are you okay?''

''No but I need to get this over with'', Levi sighed and walked to get his shoes from the closet. He put them on and checked his hair once more before he was ready to leave to the church. 

The whole way to the church was silent, nether Levi or Nico said anything. Levi once in a while wiped tears from his eyes and Nico respected that he didn't want to talk. Even the radio was on mute, only sounds were Levi's silent cries and their own heartbeats. The flowers were sitting on Levi's lap and he admired them with a heavy heart. They were beautiful, red roses and white lilies. Taryn would have loved them. 

The church was amazing, with tall towers and golden roof. All of their friends were already there, holding their flowers and wearing all black. Some of them were crying and some were hugging each other. Taryn's family wasn't there, maybe they just didn't care. 

Levi jumped out of the car and was immediately surrounded by people. Meredith hugged him tight, Owen and Jackson patted his shoulder, Jo gave him a kiss on the cheek while hugging him but mostly everyone just said that they were sorry and that they would be there for Levi if he needed them. Nico laid his arm on Levi's waist and led him inside and to their seats. Levi looked at the coffin in front of him and that's when the uncontrollable crying started. Levi couldn't help it and he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. 

''We're all here to remember and honor your good friend and family member Taryn Helm. She was an amazing surgeon who was taken from us too soon. Today she will be with you to keep you save and listen to your goodbyes'', The priest began and nodded for Levi to come. Levi stood up and almost fell down, he still wasn't strong enough to stand or walk properly, so Nico stood up with him and helped him to walk next to Taryn's coffin. Nico held his arm on Levi's waist, keeping him up and making sure he won't crumble down. 

''Taryn was my best friend'', Levi started and held his speech with shaking hands, feeling his throat closing. ''She...she....''. He broke down crying, burying his face on Nico's shoulder, giving the speech to him. Levi couldn't continue anymore, he wouldn't be able to stop crying. 

''She was an amazing surgeon and friend for me and for everyone she ever met. We had our differences, but I wouldn't trade her for anyone. She was my everything, she was my person like dr. Grey would say. Taryn was always there for me when I needed her, but I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I was hiding in a supply closet, I was afraid and I was selfish, but I know Taryn wouldn't want me blaming myself or anyone. I and everyone need to honor her memory and keep her in our hearts even when she isn't here anymore'', Nico read the speech and kissed Levi's curls. He didn't know why Levi was blaming himself for this. It wasn't his fault and it will never be his fault. 

The funeral went on by everyone telling their favorite memories of Taryn and how much they missed her. Jackson and Meredith both promised that the shooter will end up in jail and that he will pay for this. That's all that Levi could think of. He had already forgotten the trial where he was supposed to live all this again next month. How was he going to survive from that?

**\---**

Nico woke when he heard loud noises coming from the kitchen. He jumped up from the bed to turn on the light and noticed that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He walked downstairs in to the kitchen to find a small figure sitting on the floor with almost empty vodka bottle next to him. 

''Levi?'' Nico asked and walked to his boyfriend who didn't even look at him. Levi was staring straight at the wall, like he was trying to figure something out. ''Levi are you okay what happened?'' Nico knelt in front of him and this time he saw Levi's teary eyes and puffed face. 

''It's my fault'', Levi said sadly and tried to take another sip of the vodka but Nico took it away from him. 

''What do you mean it's your fault?''

''It's my fault'', Levi repeated. ''I was too selfish. It's my fault that Taryn died. I was so scared that I ran to the closest room I could find, I saw Taryn running past the room I was in but I was too scared to tell her that I was there. I didn't want the shooter to find me so I didn't help my best friend. I...I was scared a...and I...I was selfish. It's my fault. H...how am I s...supposed to live with mys...self after this. After I...I know it's my f...fault that my b...best friend d...died''. Levi was now full on sobbing and Nico did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulder pulling him closer. He felt Levi press his head on the crook of Nico's neck and his soft curls tickled him but he didn't care. 

''It's not your fault. You were scared and it was okay to be scared'', Nico whispered laying a kiss to Levi's forehead. ''You can't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault and it will never be your fault. I know that Taryn wouldn't want you to blame yourself, she was your friend and she will forgive you no matter what happened that day''. 

''Do you think so?'' Levi asked and looked at his boyfriend who wiped the tears that had managed to escape. 

''Yes, I'm sure about it'', Nico said and kissed Levi gently. 

''I love you''.

''And I love you too'', Nico whispered and noticed that Levi had already fallen asleep. He lifted him bridal style and carried him in to the bedroom to lay him on their bed trying not to wake him up. Nico kissed Levi's forehead before turning the lights off. ''I love you my sweet angel''. 

**\---**

''SILENCE!'' the judge shouted and the whole room went silent. Levi rested his head on Nico's shoulder and let out a small sight. He really didn't want to be there, to face the man who had killed his best friend, the one who had almost killed him. But there he was, sitting in court eyes locked with the man, who had a smile on his face. ''The accused may rise'', the judge said and Levi watched as mr. Garfield stoop up with his lawyer by his side. Levi saw dr. Bull and Benny look at them, before Bull whispered something on Benny's ear, which made the smaller one smile. ''Mr. Garfield, you are accused of shooting in a public place, on top of all a hospital, murder of three and attempted murder. How do you respond?'' 

Mr. Garfield smirked before turning around and winking at Levi. ''Quilty your honor, but I was under a lot so I didn't know what I was doing'', the man said and the judge only nodded. 

''The trials motive today is to make a decision if mr. Garfield really didn't know what he was doing and then decide what punishment should be necessary. Let's have a ten minute pause before starting the trial, you may leave'', the judge said, hit his hammer on the corner of the table and then mr. Garfield was escorted to one of the side rooms. Possibly to talk about what their plan is. Levi watched as dr. Bull walked to him and Nico and patted Levi's shoulder gently. 

''Are you sure you're ready to do this?'' Bull asked but Levi couldn't get a word out of his mouth, so he just nodded. ''Okay, be ready. You're the second witness after dr. Grey'', Bull said and left with Benny to get some coffee or something like that. Levi was so lost in his own mind that he didn't even care where they went. He was scared and confused. He didn't know what will happen when he takes the witness stand. 

''Levi, are you okay?'' Nico asked and looked at his boyfriend with concerned eyes. Levi could feel the worry in his eyes and it made him feel sick. He didn't want anyone to be worried of him, he just wanted all of this to be over. All to be perfect again, like nothing had ever happened. 

''I'm fine'', Levi said and forced a smile on his face. Nico smiled back at him and kissed Levi's soft lips quickly. ''I'm just scared that I will say something wrong and then a murderer could walk free''.

''Don't worry Levi, I will be here and you will be just fine'', Nico said and took Levi's hand to his squeezing it gently. ''And this will be a clear case. The jury will be on our side, we have enough evidence and dr. Bull and Benny are the best lawyers anyone can get. We will win this, I promise''.

''You can't promise that'', Levi said and turned his gaze to his feet. ''O.J Simpson's case was also clear and they had enough evidence but he still walked free after everything he did''. 

''Oh, Levi this is completely different case. Nothing will ever harm you, I love you and I always will. What ever happens''. 

''I love you too.''

Ten minutes felt like hours. Levi felt his hands shaking and his heartbeat was starting to raise. Benny and Bull walked back to their seats and so did mr. Garfield and his lawyer. The judge was already sitting on his place and soon enough both sides had kept their opening speeches. 

''Mr. Colón, do you have your first witness?'' the judge asked and Benny stood up nodding his head a little, a wide smirk playing across his face. 

''Yes your honor'', Benny stated and turned to face dr. Grey. ''At first we would like to ask doctor Meredith Grey to take the witness stand''. 

''Very well'', the judge said and motioned Meredith towards the witness stand. She walked there, black heels making a little sounds when they hit the floor. The guard opened the gate and dr. Grey took her seat. 

''Good to see you here dr. Grey'', Benny smiled and walked in front of her. 

''Like wise''. 

''Now tell me dr. Grey . Where were you on the day of the shooting?'' Meredith thought for a second before clearing her throat. 

''I was at the hospital, at the emergency room if we're exact''

''Right, you were waiting for your patient?'' Benny asked and looked at the jury next to him. 

''Yes that's right'', Meredith said and glanced at Levi with a sympathetic look. 

''Can you tell us everything that happened when you arrived at the E.R?'' 

''Yes, of course'', Meredith adjusted her sitting position and looked at mr. Garfield before turning to face the jury. ''I got a call from dr. Bailey that multiple car crash victims were coming to Grey-Sloan Memorial and that they needed me there to help. I rushed down to the E.R and went outside to wait for the ambulances to come. When the first one came I rushed the 10 year old inside with dr. Schmitt, who was my resident for that day. We went to one of the tiny rooms and we managed to get the girl stabilized, that's when I heard screaming followed by a bang''. 

''What happened after you heard the bang dr. Grey?'' Benny asked and made eye contact with Meredith. Levi couldn't see it but he was pretty sure that a smirk played on the lawyers face. 

''I told dr. Schmitt to hide in the supply closet and that I would be there soon when I was sure that the little girl was fine'', Meredith told the jury and played with the fabric of her sleeves. 

''When you arrived to the supply closet mr. Garfield was already there, true?''

''No he came later, but when he arrived he held dr. Schmitt, my good friend, at gun point'', Meredith said. ''He shot, dr. Schmitt on his chest, the bullet had punctured his aorta and I needed to operate him on the floor of the supply closet at the same time mr. Garfield held me at gun point, shouting that I needed to stop operating''. 

''Did mr. Garfield seem to be stressed or like he didn't know what he was doing?''

''No, he seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing''. 

''Your honor, assumptions, not real information'', mr. Garfield's shouted when he stood up from his seat. 

''Accepted, the jury will forget dr. Grey's assumption'', the judge said and looked at the jury, nodding his head towards Benny.

''No they won't'', dr. Bull whispered and smiled at Levi. This was going too well for Levi's liking. Something has to happen soon, that will turn everything upside down. He was sure about it. 

''Mr. Colón, do you have any further questions?'' 

''No your honor'', Benny said and went back to his seat. Mr. Garfield lawyer stood up and walked in front of Meredith. The man was tall and he had bitch black hair, his eyes were narrowed and he seemed somewhat scary. 

''Good morning dr. Grey'', the lawyer said and Meredith just nodded her head slightly. ''When did your husband dr. Derek Shepherd die?''

''Your honor, what's the relevance with this case?'' Benny shouted from his place. 

''Your honor, I can assure you that this will be relevant for this case'', the other lawyer said and smiled at the judge. 

''Objection dismissed, you may proceed'', the judge said and turned back to Meredith. 

''He died March 26th, 2015'', Meredith said and looked down at her shaking hands. Speaking about Derek still seemed to hurt her and why shouldn't it. They were the perfect couple. ''He was hit by a semi and later pronounced as brain dead''. 

''Now tell all of us who aren't doctors what a brain dead means''.

''It means that you completely lose all brain function, some may say that the person is legally dead when that happens. There's no way to save someone after announced brain dead'', Meredith said and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. 

''Why did you decide to pull the wire without letting your kids or dr. Shepherd's family say their goodbyes to him?'' 

''Excuse me?'' Meredith asked. Levi let out small gasp and held Nico's hand even tighter. 

''I asked why did you decide to pull the wire without letting anyone say goodbye to dr. Shepherd?'' 

''Your honor, this is entirely inappropriate!'' Benny shouted and was now standing and hitting his hand on the table in front of him. 

''I agree'', the judge said and faced the lawyer who was standing in front of Meredith. ''I suggest you change your question''. 

''I'm sorry I'll ask something else, your honor'', the lawyer said and nodded slightly. ''Dr. Grey. What did you say to your children when Derek had died?'' 

''I told them that no one can fix dad, not even mom, because no one could fix him because he had already died''.

''Yes, by your hand. You didn't let anyone say goodbye to him, because you're selfish, manipulative. You're a bad person dr. Grey'', the lawyer said and looked Meredith dead in the eye.

''Your honor this is extremely inappropriate and this is getting out of hand!'' Benny shouted. 

''You made your children feel exactly like my client, mr. Garfield felt when dr. Kim told him that his daughter had died. People like you cause everyone's suffering. Bad people like you and dr. Kim''. 

''Mr. Ripley!'' the judge yelled and looked at the lawyer with furious eyes. ''I do not appreciate this kind of behavior in my court''. 

''Of course your honor'', mr. Ripley said and finally turned to face the judge. ''I don't have any further questions''. Benny stood up again and walked back to his place in front of the witness stand.

''Dr. Grey, I'm sorry for my colleague's behavior'', Benny said with a sympathetic look on his face. Meredith just whispered that it's okay and that she's fine. ''I only have one question concerning about your late husband if that's okay?''

''Yeah of course'', Meredith said and nodded for Benny to continue. 

''Why did you decide to pull the wire without letting anyone say their goodbyes to dr. Shepherd?''

''I did it because it was Derek's wish. He never wanted anyone to see him suffering especially not his children. I made a decision that it would be best for Zola and Bailey to not see their father take his last breaths. I made it to protect them, because I love them and I loved their father'', Meredith took a long and shaky breath before continuing. ''Derek wasn't that close with his parents or siblings expect Amelia. Not letting Amelia, my sister in law, not say goodbye to her brother still haunts me till this day and I regret that, but everything I did that day was to protect my loved ones and people I care about. I'm sorry about mr. Garfield's loss but doctors aren't bad people. We always do what we think is best and sometimes it isn't enough and I'm sorry about that''. 

''Thank you dr. Grey'', Benny said and walked back to his place next to dr. Bull. 

''How does it look like in there Melissa?'' Bull asked. He had this little earpiece where he got most of the information about this trial. Melissa was the one who stayed behind and gathered information about the jury. If everything was fine they should have most of the jury glowing as green. That would mean that most of the jury was on their side. The look on Bull's face on the other hand looked like every one of the jury had just turned red or at least most of them. This wasn't going as planned, at all. 

''Mr. Colón do you have your second witness?'' the judge asked. Levi was so lost in his own mind that he hadn't noticed that Meredith had returned to her place meaning that it was his turn to sit on the witness stand.

''Yes your honor. Our second witness is dr. Levi Schmitt''. Nico kissed Levi's cheek before walking next to the judge on the witness stand. His hands were sweating and he felt like he could pass out any second now. When he sat down on the chair he made eye contact with mr. Garfield. The man was smiling. Why was he smiling? ''Good morning dr. Schmitt. How are you?''

''I'm fine, just a bit nervous'', Levi said and let out a nervous juggle.

''I can assure you that everything will be just fine. You just need to answer a few questions is that okay?''

''Yeah'', Levi said and bit the insides of his cheeks until he tasted blood on his tongue. 

''Okay dr. Schmitt can you point to the place where mr. Garfield shot you'', Benny asked and took something from his pocket. Levi didn't see what it was but he wasn't really sure if he even wanted to know. 

''Right here'', Levi said and pointed at the place under his collarbone. ''H...he shot me right here''. Benny nodded slightly and turned to face the jury. 

''Dr. Schmitt was just doing his job that day when mr. Garfield started to shoot at the hospital'', Benny said and then the backdoor opened and someone was rolling a television inside. It had been a remote Benny had taken from his pocket. ''We have a security video inside the supply closet. We have video material about how mr. Garfield forced his way through the door and brutally shot dr. Levi''. 

He pointed the remote towards the television and pushed some buttons. The video started to play and Levi could see himself on the phone with Nico. He saw how scared he looked. Meredith was there too trying to find some stuff they might have needed. Bangs and screams were heard everywhere before the door was kicked down with a loud crashing noise. 

''Hey. Is everything all right? Are you hurt?'' Meredith asked.

''I'm looking for dr. Nico Kim''.

''Dr. Schmitt is on the phone with him but you need to stay here, there's an shooter on the loose'', Meredith said and started to search the cabins once again. 

''I think I don't need to find dr. Kim after all. I have everything I need in here'', mr. Garfield said and took the gun from his pocket. He aimed it at Levi and shot him, making Meredith let out a small scream. 

Benny pointed the remote at the television again to turn it off. He looked at Levi with an apologetic look and then turned back to face the jury. 

''As you can see mr. Garfield's mission was always to hurt dr. Kim. He knew what he was doing. Mr. Garfield never got to hurt dr. Kim physically, but he hurt the only thing he loved'', Benny said and took one step closer to the people sitting in front of him. Benny glanced at dr. Bull and got a thumps up from him, so he continued his speech. ''This situation wasn't an accident. It was an attempted murder. His motive all along was to hurt dr. Kim and he did just that. This man is evil and he shouldn't be able to walk outside anymore''. 

''Your honor. Mr. Colón is harassing my client with false accusations'', Mr. Ripley shouted.

''Mr. Ripley are you saying that the video mr. Colón just showed us is fake?'' the judge asked. 

''No your honor but...''

''Then I don't see how mr. Colón is harassing your client. Objection declined, you may continue mr. Colón''.

''Thank you, your honor'', Benny said and walked back in front of Levi, who was now shaking violently. Reliving those moments again wasn't a good idea and he felt like he was going to start crying at any moment now. ''Dr. Schmitt, do you have anything to say to mr. Garfield?''

''Your honor, this is not acceptable. No one has ever been given a chance to speak directly to the accused. Why should this case be any different?'' Mr. Ripley asked and made eye contact with Levi. 

''Mr. Ripley, this is my courtroom and I can decide the rules here. Dr. Schmitt you may answer to mr. Colón's question''.

''O...okay. B...but first c...can my boyfriend c...come here to sit with me. I f...feel more comfortable if he's here with me?'' Levi asked and the judge just nodded. Nico walked there and sat next to Levi, on a chair the guard had brought for him. He placed his hand on Levi's tight and stroked it gently, reassuring the smaller one that everything would be just fine. ''I guess that I want to say that I understand why you did it. You lost your daughter, your best friend. I understand your pain, I understand your lost. And I'm extremely sorry about that, I'm sorry you thought you had to do what you did. I'm sorry we couldn't help your daughter. I'm sorry but at the same time a part of me wants to shout at you how much everything you did to me and all of my friends hurt. You shot my best friend who was always there for me''. 

Levi took a sharp shaky breath. He felt the tears form in his eyes, but he didn't want to let them fall. He didn't want to seem weak. 

''I want you to understand how much it pained to see the bullet to go trough my chest and to feel the warm blood to flow out of the wound. How scared I was when dr. Grey told me that she needed to operate me there and then without any anesthesia. How much everything hurt after that'', Levi said and looked down at his hands. ''I want you to know that I still wake up to the screams at night. I'm 29 years old, I shouldn't have to wake up at nights and go hide in the bathroom to check if my scars had opened. When I go to work I'm afraid to walk to the E.R because I'm afraid that I would wake up at that supply closet and see dr. Grey's hand buried on my chest. Every part of me just wants to shout at you how much I hate you''. 

This time Levi couldn't keep the tears from falling anymore. He was soon full time sobbing. Levi felt Nico's arms wrap around him. Levi placed his head on Nico's chest, listening to the steady heartbeats. 

''I just hate you and I hate the fact that I was raised to forgive everyone who had wronged me'', Levi made eye contact with mr. Garfield who just sat there with his teeth gritted together. 

''Thank you dr. Schmitt'', Benny said and looked at Levi with a small smile. Levi glanced at dr. Bull and saw a wide smirk on his face. ''No more questions your honor''.

''Mr. Ripley do you have any questions for dr. Schmitt?''

''No, your honor'', mr. Ripley said and sat back down on his place. 

''Mr. Colón, do you have any more witness'?''

''No, your honor''. 

''Okay. The jury will now retreat back to their chamber to discuss mr. Garfield's fate. You will be called when the jury has made their decision'', the judge said and everyone left the room. Nico and Levi followed dr. Bull and Benny to the cafeteria where they all ordered some coffee. 

No one really said anything, they just drank their drinks in complete silence and waited for the jury to make their decision. Everyone turned to look at Benny when his phone rang and they were all called back to the courtroom. The jury had made their decision. 

''You have made your decision?'' the judge asked and one of the members from the jury stood up. 

''Yes, your honor''. 

''Bring your verdict to me'', the judge said and the woman walked there to give him a piece of paper which he read quickly. ''Very well, the accused may rise''. 

''Mr Edward Garfield has been found guilty of murder of three, attempted murder and shooting in a public place''. 

''Mr Garfield you will be sentenced to prison for 45 years for attempted murder, 60 years of murder of three and 3 years for shooting in a public place, the verdict will start immediately. Take him away'', the judge said and motioned for the guards to take mr. Garfield away. Nico hugged Levi tight and kissed his forehead. 

''We won'', Levi whispered and stated to cry against Nico's shoulder. His nightmare was finally going to stop, it was all going to be fine again. His heart could beat again and it can keep on beating for many years. He was finally free, but nothing could fix the wounds and scary memories. 

Levi looked at Nico and decided that he didn't need to be fixed right away. Nico wouldn't care if he wasn't perfect and he would always be there for him. He would be the reason his heart is still beating after everything. 


End file.
